


Again

by lashworthe



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lashworthe/pseuds/lashworthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki tells Tony all about how he's going to bed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again

It was difficult, seeing Tony like this. Still, silent, hooked up to machines and healing. Without the glow in his chest he seemed like a new man. Loki took a deep breath. The midgardian doctors assured him that Tony could hear him, was just sleeping, and healing.  From time to time, Tony’s brows would furrow or his lips would quirk into a smile. It was the only thing that reassured Loki.

He stroked his hair, “You have to wake soon. The bed is lonely without you…and without your light in your chest, I feel as though I am with a new man.”

"It will be like bedding a new man," Loki breathed out, as he looked over the hospital-bed bound man, "Shall I paint you a picture of how our first time would be?" His fingers traced over Tony’s wrist, counting the beats of his heart.

 "…It would have to be at your tower…" he started slowly, "…after you are healed…fully." he sighed, "It would start with a dinner…" he moved his hand to Tony's face running his touch from his eyes down to trace his lips, "…I'd blindfold you….tie you to the chair… and feed you every bite from my lips..."

Loki let his fingers linger there for a moment before continuing down his throat, "I'd untie you enough…to let you crawl after the sound of my voice… oh… and the things I would be offering you…" he smiled wickedly but let Tony's imagination take the lead on what his promises would be, hoping that he could hear him, "You would beg… plead…offer anything… anything for just….one….kiss…." he brought his lips close to Tony's but kept them from meeting.  "I would cut off every item of clothing…and when you protested…something about vintage t-shirts…I'd knick your skin…and lick away every drop of blood…follow each drop down your chest…." his fingers mimicked the imagined blood drop's path, "…your abdomen…and catch it…just above that lovely little nest of hair…before I swallowed you whole….and let you see just how silver my tongue can run..." 

The machines around Tony began beeping faster.

Loki smiled, "…and I would suck you dry… milk every last drop from you…" He very slowly licked his lips, "When you were panting for air…still breathless from the orgasm I gave you. I would drag you to the patio and bend you over the railing…nothing but my body keeping you from falling."

"…and I would force my way inside your body…oh you would fight…you would yell… and cuss…" his gaze narrowed, "And I would hold you there…push in deeper…until I hit something…something deep inside you…something you never even knew existed…something that would make you scream…scream for me to fuck you…harder…faster… _deeper…_ "

"…Oh and I would fuck you…in every way you've never dreamed of…in all the ways that you…" he chuckled softly, "You….beautiful….stubborn man, don't even know exist…" 

Loki smirked, "mm…. I would make you scream my prayers…devote yourself wholly to me…I would make you an addict to my body… dominating yours…" his eyes promised pure pleasure, "And then… when you are nothing but a mess of screaming sensations…only at the moment….the second you break…and became wholly mine…only at that second would I slam into your body…bruise your hips and fill you with the seed of a god."

Loki's eyes firmly met Tony's, "And you would explode; come like you've never come before. I would make sure you could never, ever dream of being able to do that again without me inside you."

"You would fall to the ground… filthy…dirty and shaking, struggling to catch your breath." Loki smiled at Tony's twitching, and the obvious tenting in his hospital gown, "…And you'd look up at me…lick your lips and say only one word…." He moved closer to Tony, "…Can you guess what that single word would be?"

Tony made a soft noise somewhere between a groan and a moan.

"…the only word you could even breath out," Loki leaned over Tony, softly kissing his lover, and whispering the word against his mouth, "Again."

 


End file.
